Conversa no quadro:Discussão Geral/@comment-25183130-20140606140912
This is the first time that the admins of Rio Wiki(s) come together to discuss over an issue. Please finish reading this forum as it is highly important and very serious. Before I start writing the actual body of the forum, I would like to make 2 remarks. *RobertRS will not be attending in this discussion as he serves no role in discussion. *To Soto350 and RioLover. This forum is the development of Rio Wiki Polski is a mess!. There are original argument messages that you can read if you wish to investigate the situation yourself. Below this line is my actual forum body. Admin's Corner: Our Seize of RobertRS's Administrator Rights on Rio Wiki Polski - his Excommunication from Rio Wiki Global Network. The following forum contain 2 sections. *The 1st section will explain about the story behind this issue and the summary of all the events that happened before now. It has 3 chapters that breaks the story into 3 different parts. *The 2nd section will be my scheme of seizing RobertRS's administrative rights from Rio Wiki Polski due to his unacceptable, inadequate characteristics as an administrator and his possible excommunication from Rio Wiki Global Network. Section 1 Chapter 1: The Necessity of These Articles RobertRs has been creating articles on pl:Rio Wiki Polski about subjects that are minor, unimportant elements in the movies and merely a part of the franchise, especially cars. Other unimportant contents include: *Partnered companies of Blue Sky Studio and 20th Century Fox that helped promoting the movie. *Contents that are only featured the commercials or advertisements of the movie. *Company or entity whose produces are featured in the movies. Now, we all know very well that Rio Wiki's primary focus in only the movies and franchise. Any contents from the commercial, promotion or advertisement that are part of the actual movie's production will not be counted. Pages such like these ones do not exist anywhere else on any other Rio Wikis. Looking from RobertRS's work, it appeared that he has misunderstood Rio Wiki's objectives and primary targets which contradicts with our tradition. So, I went to him to tell that what he was doing isn't the right way. Chapter 2: My Solutions/His Insistence I intensively denied these pages and told him to have them all deleted since the other Rio Wikis do not have pages like them. I also explained to him about our main focus and priority. He refused to do what I said and replied with the most silly reason I've ever read - these are featured in the commercials. I explained to him again, this time in a more intensifying manner, that we don't count the promotional contents as part of the actual part of the movie which we base on. I told him to try to look at other Rio Wikis to see that we don't have what he's doing. There's still no response from him. After 2nd failure, I found out that some of the car models that he had created the article for are truly in the movie. I even proved my statement by making a montage of the screenshots that showed different car models. At this point, I have lowered my demand and told him that I accepted some of his car articles, but the other car articles and other irrelevant articles are still to be removed. He still refused to do as I requested. At this point, it became clear that reasoning with RobertRS is not effective enough. I resorted to bringing other editors into the argument to help settling this problem. Chapter 2: The Talk Ends Here After my failure to negotiate with RobertRS, I've invited Lordofduel, the administrator of Río Wiki Español, and Lophornis, the administrator of Rio Wiki Português do Brasil to comment on the argument. They both proposed that these controversial articles about cars and other promotional contents are to be kept in compiled format, meaning it's only 1 article for all the cars and so for the other promotional contents. I do agreed with the proposition and asked RobertRS once again to do as the 3 administrators have agreed on. Beyond any of my expectation, he still ignored our offering and refused anything we suggested. At this point, negotiation with RobertRS has completely failed and there's no more sign of good relationship between him and the other 4 administrators. Therefore, there will be no more talking between us and him. Section 2: Seizing of RobertRS's administrative rights from Rio Wiki Polski. It's obvious that RobertRS has failed to effectively cooperated with us which has led me to another question: Does RobertRS has the suitability as an administrator? ' We work as a team. We don't need people who can't work with other people around our websites. From this argument, RobertRS has shown himself that: *He has no interest in collaborating with the rest of the network in order to come up with an agreeable solution. *He refuses to listen to other people which reflect his denial of the concept of democracy. *He lacks to sense of reasoning and simple logic in which is the fundamental basis that a good editor should have. *He attempts to dictate Rio Wiki Polski and reject any other ideas or thoughts. *He attempts to isolate Rio Wiki Polski from the rest of the network. These charges are enough to demote him from the admin's position. Once RobertRS demoted, 0Anonim0 will be the acting administrator in the meantime before we eventually have the new permanent administrator.'It's time that we overtake his power. All we need to have now is a substantial evidence of our seize of his authority. It will endorses too that the decision is legitimately unanimous. Shall RobertRS's administrative authority be taken away? Yes No (tell us what your solution to this problem is) Once the 5 of us have already voted the poll, I will contact a Wikia staff and inform him/her about our decision to demote RobertRS from being Rio Wiki's administrator. He/she may asks for witnesses to verify my story because situation like this is very uncommon. Let us save Rio Wiki Polski. Regards. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140415142924/rio/images/c/ce/HarpyPurio-sig.png([[User talk:HarpyPurio|talk]]) 14h09min de 6 de junho de 2014 (UTC)